onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shichibukai Trafalgar Law/Fight Prediction: Buggy The Clown Vs. Trafalgar Law
One morning out on a desert island, Law is walking amongst the dunes when he hears a frustrated scream. He spots a clown yelling at a cactus. *Great he's hallucinating* Thought Law. The *cactus* then moves, revealing it to be a human in a suit. It then starts begging the clown to live. At point-blank range the clown throws something at him and a huge explosion occurs. What th------HEY! Law looks surprised as the clown yells at him. "You're Trafalgar Law, right!?" "Yeah", says Law, "and who might you be?" "You idiot! You should know me! I'm Buggy The Clown, the Shichibukai!" "I don't care", states Law. "Then die!!!!!!" screams Buggy. Law: *Grabs his Nodachi and slashes Buggy in half* "Ha! Too easy!" *He goes to walk away and gets stabbed in the back by a hand wielding knifes* "What is this?" Buggy: "If you did some research sometimes, you would know that I ate the Chop-Chop Fruit." Law: "What does it do though?" Buggy: "It allows me to be cut and not be hurt. You might say that I'm immortal in a way." Law: "Crap, you are not as bad as I thought you would be." Buggy: "Of course! I am stronger than you will ever be." Law: "Oh, yeah?" Buggy: "Yeah." Law: "Then bring it!" Buggy: "Fine!" *Buggy runs up towards Law* "Chop-Chop Cannon!" Law: *Dodges* "Room." *Law switches places with Buggys dead crewmate* "HAAAAAA!" *Law punches Buggy across the terrain* Buggy: "Ouch that smarted. I'll get you for that." Law: "Not likely. Shambles." *Buggys head goes where his foot should be, his foot goes where his chest should be and his chest goes where his head should be* Buggy: "Idiot. I can just reattach myself." *Buggy tries to reconnect his body but can't* "What!?" Law: "Ha! As long as my Room is active it will battle your power for control of your body. Guess I am stronger." Buggy: "Not likely. Chop-Chop Cannon!" Law: "I don't even need to use my Devil Fruit for this one." *Dodges* Buggy: *While Law is distracted, Buggy pulls some wheels and a motor from inside his cape* "Chop-Chop Car!" *Buggy rolls out of the Room* Law: "Wow, that's actually smart." Buggy: "Why of course." Law: "But how will you deal with this? Takt" *Law picks up all the sand inside his Room and hurls it at Buggy* "Die!" Buggy: "Ha! Too easy!" *Buggy launches a Muggy Ball at the sand, which causes the sand to miss him* Law: "That is a really small but powerful weapon. No matter. Shambles!" Buggy: "Ha I can just do the same thing again! Chop-Chop C-------- Law: * Switches himself with the wheels and the motor* Buggy: "No!" Law: *Swings his Nodachi at Buggys throat* Buggy: "Chop-Chop Quick Escape!" Law: *As Buggys head flys up, Law punches him in the chest, sending him reeling across the dunes* Buggy: "Ow that hurt more than it should have." Law: "Of course. Thats what Haki can do." Buggy: "I see. Lets just finish this now then!" Law: "Sure. Shambles!" *Law sends Buggys dead crewmate flying towards him* Buggy: *Dodges* Law: "Room!" *Law switches places with Buggys dead crewmate* "Scalpel!" *Law punches out Buggys heart which comes out in a container* Buggy: "Damn you Law, Damn you......." *Passes out* Law: "I won! Now what am I supposed to do with this heart?" Category:Blog posts